Breakeven
by ClaraO
Summary: ¿Qué puedo hacer? El tiene libertad mientras yo me encadeno al dolor y la soledad.Segui caminando cuando de pronto se solto a llover. -estúpido Edward, seguro en Europa estaban en verano, el disfrutando mientras yo sufro.No siente lo mismo. Lo sé.


**Breakeven/ In The Same Way**

**Bella Pov**

Mi cabeza palpitaba y mi aliento era un asco. Me mire en el espejo: me veía terrible. _Nota mental: no beber más de la cuenta_.

Necesitaba café. Hoy tenía una exposición en … mire mi reloj **9:00.**

Las nueve! Tenia como media hora para estar lista y otra media hora para llegar -si mi trasto funcionaba- y si le pisaba…

Estuve lista en tiempo record.

Entre en la cafetería de la Universidad y me encontré con Seth

-hola Bells

-hola Seth

-lista para tu exposición?

-Bueno, no exactamente

-tienes que pasar hoy o si no te toca repetir

-ahii ahiii Seth por favor no me grites, ya lo se

-¿estuviste bebiendo ayer?

-solo me tome una cerveza

-solo una?

-sii

-pero una BIEN GRANDE

-ahiii Seth no necesito esto. Necesito cafeína

-anda al salón yo te llevo el café

-gracias- lo bese en la mejilla- con leche

-puro!

-iuuuughh no lo beberé

-si lo harás, eso es lo que necesitas

Corri al salón. Necesitaba llegar de primera para exponer rápido. Cuando llegue casi todos estaban ubicados. Yo era la última. Genial.

Mi celular vibro, mire y era un mensaje.

_¿Se te pegaron las cobijas, dormilona?_

_**Alice.**_

Mire a mi alrededor y el maldito duende estaba como nueva en primera fila.

No podía ser. Yo era un desastre.

-toma. Bébelo

Voltee para ver a mi uno de mis mejores amigos con una taza de café

-taaaan lindo Seth

-si, si lo se Bells

Bebí lo que él me entregaba. Y en ese momento estuve a punto de escupirlo. Lo trague con dificultad

-¿Por qué no le pusiste leche?

-porqué no hace el mismo efecto!

Asentí, resignada y seguí tomándolo.

-me voy a sentar en la parte de los espectadores. Suerte Bells

-ok. ¿te vas a quedar a almorzar?

-no

-ahhh bueno

-¿Por qué?

-porque yo tampoco

Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta

Alice miro para atrás y me observo detenidamente, saco su celular-ya sabía yo que ponerle MSN en el celular era una PESIMA idea- y empezó a digitar.

En poco tiempo mi celular vibró

_Estas hecha un desastre Isabella._

_**A.**_

Suspire pesadamente y digite devuelta

_Eso ya lo se_

_**B**_

Iba a contestar mi mensaje cuando por la puerta entro el profesor.

Venia de un genio de los mil demonios así que decidí apagar mi celular, capaz con mi suerte me sonaba y el profesor me expulsaba de clase.

Pasaron todos mis compañeros y poco a poco me acercaba yo. Mis manos sudaban, yo estaba temblando

_Contrólate Bells_

Como si fuera tan fácil

-Señorita Swan, nos haría el honor de pasar y dejarnos escuchar su ilustre presentación

Respire profundo y pase a la tarimita.

Vi que Seth estaba sonriendo y Sam Uley también. Con Sam veía unas cuantas clases, y en la mayoría me trataba como a una amiga más. Me sorprendía porque él era muy popular.

Suspire pesadamente. Aquí voy

-mi ensayo trata sobre la economía Bancaria ….

.

.

.

-estuviste genial Belly

-Gracias Seth

-¿te pasa algo Bella?

-nada. Nos vemos al rato

-Ok

Al llegar a mi casa esta estaba sola. Nessi, mi hermana no había llegado todavía.

Yo era un desastre. Hacía días que no sabía de Edward. Mi amor platónico. Se había ido. Me había dejado. Era mi mejor amigo.

Yo siempre le había dado apoyo y había estado cuando él lo necesitaba. El no sospechaba lo mucho que lo quería. No solo lo quería LO AMABA.

Mire y en mi cama había un sobre.

Era de Inglaterra. ¡era de Edward!

La abri rápida y desesperadamente

_Bella_

_Estoy cansado de esto. Últimamente no te eh podido hablar. Te necesito y es una tristeza que tu ya no a mi. Vive tranquila y olvidame, porque parece que eso es lo que has hecho._

_Dile a ese Jacob que te acompañe. El ah ocupado mi lugar._

_Gracias por todo Bella._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Es una lastima que esto no haya resistido nada._

_Edward Cullen_

No decía nada más. Termine de leer y caí en mi cama y empecé a llorar.

¿Por qué me hacia eso? Lo amaba pero el parece que no lo entiende. No sabe que cuando el se fue yo llore por días. Y ahora cada 23 lloro. Y que me mato por llegar y hablar aunque fuera media hora con el.

-ahhhhh eres un desconsiderado-. Le dije a la foto que tenia frente a mi, la misma foto que me daba energía para pararme y seguir mi dia.

.

.

.

-¿te pasa algo? –pregunto esta vez Alice

-no, nada ¿Por qué?

-te veo extraña

-no es nada. Esto, Al ,me voy, te llamo luego

Estaba segura de que vivía porque estaba respirando.

El estaba libre mientras yo seguía llorando.

Me mire en una vitrina en la calle. Tenia unas ojeras gigantes. El podía dormir mientras yo tenia insomnio. Genial.

El no sentía lo mismo. Era un idiota por no darse cuenta, por escribirme esa carta.

Estoy hecha pedazos….

Llegue a mi casa.

-hola hermanita- no había cruzado la puerta y ya Nessie estaba encima mío

-dejame Renessmee

-uiiii pero estamos "sensibles"

Fui directo a mi habitación

-cállate

Y cerré la puerta.

No podía parar de leer esa dichosa carta.

Abrí mi correo y tenia miles de mails de Edward.

No iba a leer ninguno.

De repente se abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

-toc toc

-se toca antes de pasar, Idiota

-claro loliita

Me reí ante el apodo. Jacob me decía que mi nombre no debió ser _Isabella _ si no _Dolores _porque siempre me andaba quejando de lo que me dolia debido a mis multiples caidas. Desde allí me llama Loliita cuando quiere hacerme sonreir.

-¿Por qué no se da cuenta?

-porque es un idiota

-si, lo es- las lagrimas descendían de mi rostro.

-ven para acá preciosa

Me senté en su regazo. Y el me dejo llorar hasta que me dormí.

.

.

.

Estaba viva por que seguía respirando.

Ya había dejado de hablar con él, completamente.

Yo no era nada especial. Nunca lo fui. Nunca lo seré. Pero me él me hacia especial porque siendo tan popular, inteligente, apuesto hablaba conmigo ¡y me creía interesante!, porque era incondicional, me escuchaba, me aconsejaba. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

¿Qué puedo hacer? El tiene libertad mientras yo me encadeno al dolor y la soledad.

Segui caminando cuando de pronto se solto a llover.

-estúpido Edward, seguro en Europa estaban en verano, el disfrutando mientras yo sufro.

No siente lo mismo. Lo sé.

Yo me ahogo en dolor y el está bien.

Entre a la librería. Me puse una camisa gigante azul. El "uniforme".

-hola Bella

-hola William

-¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?

-bien

William era un empleado. Al principio yo iba a la librería por diversión y nadie me conocía, pero paso el tiempo y me hice cliente frecuente. Cuando entre a la universidad, no tenia suficiente dinero y nunca me había gustado depender de mi padres así que hablando con William sobre mi escases monetaria, el me sugirió para un trabajo en la librería. Todo esto tenía un beneficio extra: tenia descuento de empleado.

-llegó lo nuevo de Meyer, me ayudas a arreglar el stand.- me pregunto mientras ordenaba los libros de Gabriel García Márquez

-Claro

El stand era negro con rojo y las letras formaban un **"Midnight Sun" ***y **"Forever Dawn"* **pero por ahora se encontraba en la bodega-

-mañana esto va ser una locura!

-completamente de acuerdo Will

-vas a comprar tu libro esta noche?

-a que te refieres?

-pues que nos va tocar quedarnos prácticamente toda la noche para armar esto, acuérdate que mañana es el lanzamiento de estos dos libros. Además escuche que eras fan de la escritora

-pues si… sabes que si, comprare los libros esta noche. Gracias por el aviso

-de nada, tú me avisaste de el especial de Gabriela Mistral

Baje de la bodega. El trabajo estaría pesado.

Decidí llamar a mi casa.

-_alo?_

-alo… hermanita es Bella

-_Bella ¿ocurre algo malo?_

-no, para nada. Pero esta noche no iré a cenar ni a dormir en casa

_-¿te vas donde Alice? ¿Puedo ir?_

-no. Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde y probablemente termine en la mañana

-_¿Por qué tomas ese turno? Si necesitas dinero pídele a mamá_

-¿necesitas algo de fuera?

_-nada por ahora… miento, se me acabo el Te de durazno_

-mañana lo compro. Compórtate. Nos hablamos luego

_-que te vaya bien hermanita_

-Adiós

Y colgué.

Al volver al trabajo empecé a acomodar en los estantes otros libros nuevos

-Hola Bella

Mire a mi alrededor y era una pequeña niña, Sophie , que siempre venia los jueves después de su clase de ballet.

-Hola Sophie

-Que hay de nuevo?

-Vamos a la sección de niños?

-Claaro- y me sonrió

Termine mi turno normal y cuando cerramos empezamos a descargar las cajas y cajas de libros.

-definitivamente mañana será la locura.

-¿trabajaras mañana?- me pregunto Mariana, una compañera de trabajo

-ni loca

-tenemos que Belly Bells

-no hables

-si

-no

-si

-Williaaaaaam

El aludido salió con una cinta roja atada alrededor de su cuello-

-¿si?

-mañana TENEMOS que trabajar

-ajap TODOS

-pero tengo clase

-Tienes que venir después

-ok,ok

Y toda la noche fue monótonamente llena de trabajo.

Salí de mi turno a las 3 am y olvide comprar mi par de ejemplares. Genial.

Llegue a mi casa y ni siquiera busque mi cama. Caí rendida en el sofá.

.

.

.

El olor a tostadas y jugo de naranja me despertó.

-no quería despertarte hermanita- me dijo Nessie quien estaba en la cocina haciendo su desayuno

-tranquila- bostecé- tengo clase dentro de una hora.

-y como te fue anoche

-fue tedioso creo que acomode mil libros y el colmo es que no compre los mios!

-lo siento

-descuida

-¿trabajas hoy?

-si

-¿también?

-tranquila, pagan bien

.

.

.

-Hola Bella ¿ya llegaron los libros? ¿ya los compraste?

-demasiadas preguntas Alice. Hola. Si, ya llegaron y no se me olvido

-veo

-¿Qué estas tramando duende malvada?

-nada

Y salió disparada. No la vi en todo el día.

Al llegar a la librería vi a una multitud de gente empujando y tratando de entrar.

Hice maravillas para vender empacar y sonreír toda la tarde.

Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde ya todo había acabado, incluso la mayoría de los libros.

-has hablado con Edward

Me voltee y vi que el que me preguntaba era William.

-no Will

-y si el viniera

Me voltee y seguí ordenando- eso es imposible

-Napoleón dijo: " Lo imposible es el fantasma de los tímidos y el refugio de los cobardes. " Cree, Bella

No, no podía ser. El estaba al otro lado del mundo.

-voltéate

-no quiero

-¿Por qué no?

-porque eres parte de mi retorcida imaginación

Se rio quedamente-" Loco no es el que ha perdido la razón, sino el que lo ha perdido todo, todo, menos la razón."

Sonreí -¿Quién dijo eso?

-Gilbert Keith Chesterton y tu ¿Qué has perdido?

-Te eh perdido a ti

-eso es una sucia y vil mentira, Bella

Estruje mi cabeza en busca de una cita inteligente.

-"A veces, el silencio es la peor mentira." Lo dijo Unamuno, has estado muy silencioso Edward.

-no fue mi intención.

-si si lo fue, recuerda la carta

-tu estabas lejos

-ocupada no significa que no quiera hablarte

-lo siento

Me voltee y por fin lo vi. Estaba un poco mas delgado y tenia ojeras.

De un momento a otro me atrajo hacia si y me beso.

Le correspondí enseguida. Escuchaba a mis compañeros y algunos clientes decir "que romántico!" y cosas por el estilo.

Al separarnos lo miera a los ojos. Veía amor.

-te amo

-y yo a ti.

-dilo- me urgió

-te amo

Nos reímos cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir

-estás loco ¿Por qué venido hasta aquí? Se supone que debes quedarte otros seis meses halla

-"Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer."

Me rei. Estaba feliz.- ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Plutarco…

-tiene mucha razón ese amigo suyo señor Cullen. ¿sabias que amo cuando citas a autores celebres?

-no, pero ese es un excelente dato señorita Swan, porque entonces para que usted me ame citare todos los días a Shakespeare, a Tolstoi, a Dostoievski a Neruda, por supuesto. A todos, solo para que usted me ame.

-Señor, si ya lo amo. Creo imposible poder amarlo más.

Edward espero hasta que acabase mi turno.

Al salir me percate que tenia una bolsa de la librería

-¿Qué tienes allí?

-mmmm los libros que querías. ¿sabias que es de mala educación aparecerse en un lugar sin ningún presente?

-¿aprendes medicina o modales allá? – dije riendo

-ambas- dijo brindándome la bolsa

-gracias pero no debiste

-si, si debí- medito un segundo- el dato de que los querías y no los tenias se los debo a Alice

-¿la duende lo sabia?

-este si, y también Nessie

-¡todos sabían que venias excepto yo! eso es injusto

-eso es una sorpresa, Cariño

-de todos modos…

-de todos modos necesitaba saber donde estabas, por eso las llame y como es lógico, se enteraron

-gracias, por todo

-te amo

Y seguimos caminando.

El se tuvo que devolver pero todas las noches tratábamos de hablar. Estaba ansiosa por que terminara ese estúpido curso de medicina.

**Seis meses después **

Estaba lloviendo y el dia pintaba a seguir asi. Se me acabó el agua caliente. Pero vi la foto que estaba en mi pared. Era en la librería el dia en el que Edward volvió. La había tomado Will.

Con el todo era… estupendo!.

Tenia que pagar las cuentas, por elevada iba tarde al trabajo. Estaba de vacasiones. Eso, al menos, era bueno. Nessie se había ido con unas amigas.

Al llegar al trabajo , no vi a Will. Seguía enfermo. Todo fue aburrido y rutinario.

De vuelta me había empapado porque mi camioneta no funciono. Llegue a mi casa y todo estaba oscuro.

Era el peor dia de mi vida.

Pero de repente sentí unos brazos que me cubrían.

-no deberías mojarte así

Sonreí.

-te quedaras esta noche

-esta noche y toda la vida

Me voltee y lo bese. Lo había extrañado mucho. La distancia era un infierno. Nos separamos y lo mire a los ojos.

-gracias

El me miro confundido-¿Por qué?

-por darme el mejor día de mi vida

Es increíble como él cambia las cosas tan rápido.

**(N/A: * son los libros que deseo (como casi todas ) que Meyer publique –por favor por favor por favor siiii? :) **

**Como siempre dejo las canciones que me inspiraron **

•**Breakeven - The Script**

•**Thank you - Dido **

**Escuchenlas! )**


End file.
